canadian_horror_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cataclysm: Jordan - Cradle of Civilization
The Cataclysm: Jordan - Cradle of Civilization 'is the twenty-fourth season of the fictional reality competition series ''The Cataclysm. Taking place in the Dana Biosphere Reserve of Jordan, ten men and ten women compete in the ultimate test of strength, endurance, and intelligence in order to be the "last one standing" and claim the $2,000,000 prize. Format * '''Exemption Challenge: '''The Cataclysm's immunity challenge. The winners of this challenge are exempt from elimination. * '''Commander: Prior to an exemption challenge during the faction stage, each team must select a member to be the team captain. This player becomes the Commander for that challenge. The Commander of the winning faction gets to nominate three players from the opposite team to face the voting ballot. * Ballot: '''The Cataclysm's elimination round. Those nominated to face the ballot risk being eliminated. * '''Medallions: '''Three medallions are eligible to use in the game: the '''Resurrection Medallion, the Chaos Medallion, and the Fire Medallion. Contestants must solve clues to be able to find these medallions. New Changes/Twists * Fire Medallion: For the first time since Tokelau, the Fire Medallion, which allows a contestant to instantly nominate a player for the voting ballot, is eligible for play. * Reward of Redemption: Also for the first time since Tokelau, the Reward of Redemption, which allows a contestant to void the votes in their name after the ballot has been read, is not eligible for play. * Cradle of Civilization: This twist rewards a contestant 24 hours in solitude from the game with all the comforts of modern society. Available in the first five episodes, each faction will participate in a mini-challenge for a contestant to earn. A contestant will only be able to visit the Cradle once. On Episode 5, all remaining contestants who have not entered the Cradle will contend for the twist. In addition, the contestant at the Cradle must partake in a search for a special advantage in the game. These advantages are: Oasis (exemption from a voting ballot), Kingdom (the ability to overthrow the Commander and nominate three players for the voting ballot), War (allows the contestant to compete in a mini-challenge to re-enter the game should they be eliminated), Conquest (gives the contestant an extra vote in a ballot), and Empire (allows the contestant to void all votes in the ballot after they've been read, thus resetting the episode). * Single Use: All medallions and special advantages can only be used found and used once in game. Afterwards, they are ineligible for play. Cradle Advantages * Oasis - Awarded to August on Episode 4. * Kingdom '''- Awarded to Neville on Episode 3. * '''War - Awarded to Valentina on Episode 2. * Conquest - Awarded to Alexa on Episode 1. * Empire '''- Awarded to Ilias on Episode 5. Contestants Episode Progress Notes * On Episode 3, Valentina used the '''War advantage from the Cradle of Civilization, won the mini-challenge, and was allowed to re-enter the game after being eliminated. * On Episode 9, Neville used the Kingdom advantage from the Cradle of Civilization. As a result, Neville overthrew Alexa's win and nominations of Claudia, Jasmine, and Neville were replaced by Neville's choices. * On Episode 11, Mason played the Resurrection Medallion on Trevor, thus removing Trevor's name from the ballot. * On Episode 12, Ilias used the Empire advantage from the Cradle of Civilization, thus voiding the entire ballot and no elimination took place. Category:Seasons Won By Men Category:Seasons With Three Finalists